The present invention pertains to a visor and particularly to a sliding visor construction. In multiple visor installations of the type, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,359, it is desirable to provide at least one visor which can slide along a support member to provide effective sun blocking protection for different areas of the windshield. In the above identified patent, the sliding visor is made of a polymeric material including integral mounting bosses surrounding a solid pivot rod. Other sliding visor constructions have also been suggested as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,428; 4,521,046; 4,925,233; and 4,998,765.